monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gigginox Ecology
In-Game Information Wyverns that inhabit the Tundra. Known to stun prey with poison, then freeze the meat in caves. Gigginox live in darkness and thus have degraded vision; they detect prey through body heat. Extremely fertile, laying innumerable eggs. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Dragon Feet- Infraorder:Strange Wyvern- Superfamily:Poison Strange Wyvern- Family:Nox. Its closest known relative is the Strange Wyvern Khezu. Both the Khezu and the Gigginox have "lost" their sense of sight. While Khezu use their highly sensitive sense of smell, Gigginox rely on heat-sensing organs, similar to that of pit vipers. Gigginox are asexual, not needing a mate to lay their eggs. Both the Khezu and Gigginox have stretchy muscles and sinews and little skeletal structure in their necks, allowing them to extend their necks in order to reach prey from far away or from the ceilings of caves. The extreme elasticity and flexibity of this wyvern, notably its head and neck, may suggest the Gigginox's skeleton is not composed of rigid bone but of cartilage, allowing the great maneuverability seen by (dismayed) hunters upon clashing with the creature. Habitat Range The Gigginox is known to live in the Tundra. Its young, however, are found in numerous caves throughout the region, thus suggesting that it may migrate to other regions, or are just particularly numerous in the brumal regions of the world. Ecological Niche While in their juvenile stage, they are hunted by Baggi packs. However, when fully grown, Gigginox attack Baggis, and/or possibly consume them, turning the tables. The Gigginox is theorized to be an ambush predator, much like the Khezu. Due to the incredibly potent poison it is known to exude in both globules and as a gas, it is likely to behave very much like a stalker. Against monsters such as the Popo, that group together in herds for protection, the Gigginox will poison its prey and then follow it if threatened, waiting for the toxins to sap the beast of enough strength to overwhelm it. Gigginox rarely leave the caves they inhabit due to the threat of other large predators such as Tigrex, Glacial Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Deviljho, and Brachydios. Each of these predators are very capable of killing an unwary Gigginox that leaves the safety of the caves, but despite these dangers Gigginox are capable of defending themselves by utilizing their powerful toxins and razor sharp teeth that can deliver a painful bite. In the caves they call home Gigginox don't have it all to themselves as they compete for food and territory with their closely related electric Subspecies known as Baleful Gigginox. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Gigginox is approximately 1092.0cm. It is difficult for other predators to attack the wyvern due to the fact that its head and tail are similar in appearance, thus confusing the predator. The wyvern's means of eluding predators may also encompass the fact that, when motionless with limbs drawn in, the Gigginox looks less like a potential threat and more like an amorphous lump. Gigginox can go for weeks without sustenance as they are known to sleep for long periods of time. Its muscles contain large amounts of elastic tissue, enabling it to stretch its body, lengthening the maw or neck in order to reach its target. Observing the behaviour of its offspring, the Giggi. it can also be assumed that they leech nutrients from various substances, converting it into energy and the poison that fills its body. This could also mean that the poison each Giggi carries is unique, since it will rely on toxic substances in its food to create a poison: a different diet means a different poison. If this is also true for Gigginox, they are extremely resistant to all toxins (possibly even the very deadly heavy metals, such as mercury and lead) and it's nearly impossible to create a universal antidote for all Gigginox, for prey, predators and hunters alike. For travel, it mainly relies on its ability to traverse numerous terrains, thanks to the adhesive substance it secretes on its padded feet. Due to it predominantly residing in dark caves, it no longer requires eyes like Khezu, and instead they rely on heat sensors to locate prey, a useful advantage for tracking warm prey in the Tundra. The Gigginox also known to have glowing hides located on its head, tail and on its underbelly. No one really knows what is the purpose to have that adaptation, but few locals believed the glowing hide is used for warning predators. Some speculate that they may be used to aid the Gigginox in heat-detection. The head and the tail of the Gigginox are also both similarly shaped, with nearly identical marks on both sides. This is a defensive tactic, a means to confuse predators and prey as to which end to avoid or attack, giving the Gigginox an opening to either escape or attack. Behavior The Gigginox is highly territorial, staking out a cavern or other such area to lay its eggs. It is highly fertile, producing numerous gelatinous "hives" that contain its eggs within the space of a few minutes; the Giggi hatch shortly after this. It probably produces the most offspring of any monster. It has even been known to spawn egg sacs during combat, seemingly as a way of creating backup support, even though the resulting Giggi are typically killed in the battle. The Gigginox usually remains in caves during the day, but it has occasionally been sighted out in the open during daylight. When enraged, the Gigginox's hide darkens from grey to black, and becomes considerably harder. The color change is perhaps a survival mechanism used to intimidate and ward off potential predators. Another reason for this coloration change may be an influx of poison around the Gigginox's body, as it makes ready to dispatch challengers without risking an injury. Poison, released from glands, flowing around the Gigginox's body under its slightly translucent skin may darken this hide, in much the same way as blood darkens the surface of skin in vasodilation. It has been noted that Gigginox uses a number of its poison-related attacks more frequently when enraged, including its 'poison-bomb' attack. Gigginox have also been recorded laying their egg sacs on their backs. It is thought to be a form of parental care as the wyverns can protect their offspring much better from threats such as Great Baggi/Baggi and Jade Barroth. This is contradictory though, as Giggi are found so numerously, seemingly abandoned, with no Gigginox around; and with such abundant numbers of Giggi there is no need for parental care. When hunting in caves, the Gigginox attacks from the ceiling, also eating while on the ceiling. This means the Gigginox is safe from attacks by Baggi and the Great Baggi while eating. However, it also appears to scavenge, predominantly feeding from carrion and other such detritus found littered throughout the caves. Despite being capable of flight, Gigginox are poor fliers and take to the air primarily as a means of escape when forced out of their caves or caught out in the open. Only rarely will a Gigginox fly to a prey item, and if so is typically a sign of famine-induced desperation. They also fly as a means of rapid transport when outside of their caves as they are relatively slow on the ground. Or it has been kicked out of his cave. In the tundra caves are very rare, and because of this they have to fight for a home. Because they live alone they are very antisocial and any other Gigginox that show up are only there for one reason, to take over and have the cave to protect. Category:Monster Ecology